staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 maja 1989
Program 1 8.00 "Domowe przedszkole" 8.30 Transmisja z obrad Krajowej Konferencji Delegatów PZPR 9.40 DT - wiadomości 9.50 "Ciocia Marusia" (2) - film prod. radzieckiej 11.10 Fizyka dla humanistów - Fizyka a kultura 12.00 Język polski, kI. VIII - Polska poezja współczesna 13.30 TIR - Mechanizacja rolnictwa, sem. II - Ciągniki używane w rolnictwie 14.00 TIR - Produkcja roślinna, sem. II - Nawozy wapniowe i magnezowe 15.10 "W szkole i w domu" 15.30 NURT - Młodzież współczesna - Problemy zdrowotne młodzieży Nerwice 16.00 Program dnia DT - wiadomości 16.05 "Mieszkać" - Wszechnica budowlana 16.25 Dla dzieci: "Okienko Pankracego" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Relacja z obrad Krajowej Konferencji Delegatów PZPR 17.45 "Portrety" - "Maria Kuncewiczowa - wspomnienia o ludziach, książkach i zdarzeniach" - film dok. 18.50 Dobranoc: "Sąsiedzi" 19.00 „10 minut" 19.10 "Monitor rządowy" 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości- Gienadij Mamlin "Dzwony" reż. Barbara Sałacka, wyk.: Ewa Dałkowska, Mariusz Dmochowski 21.50 Relacja z obrad Krajowej Konferencji Delegatów PZPR 22.50 DT - echa dnia 23.05 Studio Sport - Puchar Davisa: Polska - Grecja 23.45 "Świat jaki jest" - "Cena filiżanki herbaty" - serial dok. Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (56) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 "Wzrockowa lista przebojów" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Magazyn "102" - "W labiryncie" 18.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 19.00 "W labiryncie" (18) - serial TP 19.30 "Dookoła świata" - "W Cerkasach i w Weronie" 20.00 Studio Sport - Puchar Davisa: Polska - Grecja 20.50 "Antyczny świat prof. Krawczuka" - "Teatr Dionizosa" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.50 Filmy Johna Hustona - "Keylargo" - film prod. amerykańskiej wyk.Humphrey Bogart, Laureen Bacali, Claire, T revor 23.20 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones Cave Scout Jamboree 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News Weather followed by Dr Kildare 4: The Last to Believe in Miracles 10.25 Playbus 10.50 StoppitandTldyup Take Care 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by By-election Special 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Death of a Scoundrel I 15.50 Laurel and Hardy Hard Day's Work 16.00 Caterpillar Trail 16.10 Mysterious Cities of Gold 10 16.35 Knock Knock 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Aliens In the Family 5 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Every Second Counts 20.10 Dynasty The Son Also Rises 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 Yes, Prime Minister The Key 22.00 Ten Glorious Years! 23.15 Amateur Boxing 0.45 The Rockford Files 1.35 Weather 1.40 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University Steels, Stars and Spectra 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.45 Daytime on Two Update Europe A Long Way from Home 10.05 Provision for Hearing-Impaired Children Who-ME? New Home - New School 10.25 Look, Look and Look Again Natural Details 10.45 Storytime The Four Friends 11.00 Living Decisions Space for Living 11.25 The Geography Programme River Landscape 11.45 Pages from Ceefax 12.00 Job Bank Behind the Scenes 12.20 Media File Inside Television 12.55 Scene The Gang - Where Are They Now? 13.25 Mr Benn: Mr Benn Goes Ballooning 13.40 Walrus Spellbound 14.00 News Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Weekend Outlook 14.20 International Golf Epson Grand Prix from St Pierre Golf and Country Club, Chepstow 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 17.30 The King of Instruments 18.00 Jerry Lewis in Cinderfella 19.25 Cartoon 19.35 Bilko Cyrano De Bilko 20.00 Body and Soul 20.30 Gardeners' World from Barnsdale and Glendoick 21.00 Rory Bremner 21.30 The Houses Are Full of Smoke 1: Guatemala 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Weatherview NEW SERIES 23.20 Tommy Smith Jazz Types 23.50 The Bed Sitting Room